


Five Things About Dougan That Keep Hazel Coming Back For More

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Series, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Things About Dougan That Keep Hazel Coming Back For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiphanytiff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epiphanytiff).



He’s something of a novelty.

Hazel has never met such a man. True, there was Ukoku, whose strange appearance had its own enchantments for a young boy, but Dougan is unique in his long-haired, dark-eyed beauty. Like some ancient depiction of an angel. It’s not lost on Hazel that his own appearance is sometimes exalted as such, although he doesn’t see the resemblance in himself.

His hair, in particular is something worthy of envy (if Hazel allowed himself such things). Certainly no man back home would grow his hair so very long unless he was part of some backwater burlesque show. It tumbles through Hazel’s fingers like fine lace.

His eyes, well - they’re dangerous eyes – just enough to draw Hazel in for a closer look before that true predatory glint shows. Not that such a glint is enough to make Hazel shy away. Hazel has always been attracted to danger, and to him such eyes, which seem to take measure of his soul as much as his flesh, are the ultimate in temptation.

And Dougan knows something about temptation. He is the snake in Hazel’s attempted paradise, offering forbidden knowledge. Much of it is carnal knowledge, to be sure – not that Hazel entirely lacks such knowledge himself or would ever turn down learning all of what Dougan might have to teach (truth be told he cannot get enough of the knowledge he finds between Dougan’s bed-sheets) – but there are other sorts. Dougan offers a dark twist to even the most simple and straightforward of conversations that is at once aggravating and enchanting.

Bewitching is perhaps a better word, for Hazel feels like a man bewitched, a man possessed – and if his soul is Dougan’s plaything, Hazel is increasingly uncertain if he ever wants to reclaim it.


End file.
